


Close Calls

by Rina9294



Series: Connections [3]
Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: M/M, Online Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: Vic and CJ grow closer, the Director gets annoyed, and Mac works on Kirkdon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The song lyrics are from "Iris" by The Goo Goo Dolls.  
> Originally posted March 2000.

 

> To: TrueBlue@yahoo.com  
>  From: CJiles@hotmail.com  
>  Subject: Try these out 
> 
> Okay man, you asked for it, here it is. I've attached a couple of wav files of songs I like - don't say I didn't warn you! 
> 
> Let me know what you think. It won't change my opinion of what I like, but I'm interested in hearing your side - and convincing you you're wrong *g*. 
> 
> Catch you tonight, 
> 
> CJ

~*~*~

 

> To: CJiles@hotmail.com  
>  From: TrueBlue@yahoo.com  
>  Subject: Re: Try these out 
> 
> You didn't warn me. 
> 
> *g* 
> 
> Hmmm... You know, I know someone who shares your taste in music though his is even more out there. Seriously though, I did like the second song even though half of it was in... What language was that anyway? 
> 
> I'm going to have to send you some real music tonight, can't do it from this computer - Big Sister watching and all that. 
> 
> TB

~*~*~

 

> To: TrueBlue@yahoo.com  
>  From: CJiles@hotmail.com  
>  Subject: Re: Try these out 
> 
> Brat. 
> 
> That one song was in Danish, I can send you a link to the band's website if you want to know more about them. *g* 
> 
> Hope the boss isn't riding your ass too much. 
> 
> CJ

~*~*~

 

> To: CJiles@hotmail.com  
>  From: TrueBlue@yahoo.com  
>  Subject: Re: Try these out 
> 
> It's a constant state of affairs around here I'm used to it by now. 
> 
> Speaking of her, I've got a meeting to get to that will probably take up most of the day so I won't be checking mail. Catch you tonight though! 
> 
> TB

~*~*~

 

> To: TrueBlue@yahoo.com  
>  From: CJiles@hotmail.com  
>  Subject: Re: Try these out 
> 
> I know you probably won't read this until later but... 
> 
> i'm looking forward to it :) 
> 
> CB

~*~*~

 

> **BlackWatch:** What did you think of that link I sent you?
> 
> **LghtFngrs:** It was very umm - interesting.
> 
> **BlackWatch:** Just interesting? I was hoping it would give you some ideas.
> 
> **LghtFngrs:** What kind of ideas?
> 
> **BlackWatch:** If you have to ask that, then you aren't ready to hear them yet, babe.
> 
> **LghtFngrs:** I think I am. I'm not as innocent as you seem to think I am.
> 
> **BlackWatch:** And how many shades of red did you turn when you looked at that site?
> 
> **LghtFngrs:** Well... It was a little graphic.
> 
> **BlackWatch:** That was the point. How did looking at it make you feel?
> 
> **LghtFngrs:** What is this, twenty questions? How did you think it made me feel!
> 
> **BlackWatch:** I don't know, that's why I'm asking. If you don't want to talk about it I might as well go.
> 
> **LghtFngrs:** Wait!
> 
> **LghtFngrs:** I'm sorry. It's just embarrassing, okay?
> 
> **BlackWatch:** Why? It's a natural reaction.
> 
> **LghtFngrs:** Also a very frustrating one.
> 
> **BlackWatch:** I'd be glad to help with that if you want.
> 
> **LghtFngrs:** What do you mean?
> 
> **BlackWatch:** There's no need for you to feel frustrated.
> 
> **LghtFngrs:** It's sort of hard not to when...
> 
> **BlackWatch:** When what? If you're going to say when you're alone, I can understand where you're coming from. But there's no need to be, not if you don't want to be.
> 
> **LghtFngrs:** Why would anyone want to be alone?
> 
> **BlackWatch:** My point exactly.
> 
> **LghtFngrs:** So you're offering to - to
> 
> **BlackWatch:** Lead you through the steps? I said that first night I'm always glad to help.
> 
> **LghtFngrs:** I guess I'm a little nervous about this.
> 
> **BlackWatch:** No need to be. Just follow my lead and I'll make sure you have a good time.
> 
> **LghtFngrs:** You know, I'm really lucky that you found me that night. I'd be lost without you, I really would.
> 
> **BlackWatch:** My pleasure. And, if I can get you to stay on the subject, yours too.
> 
> **LghtFngrs:** Sorry! I - I know I said I'm nervous, I just don't want to mess up.
> 
> **BlackWatch:** You won't, just relax and let it come naturally. Think of what you enjoy and go from there.
> 
> **LghtFngrs:** Relax. Okay. ::deep breath:: Ready when you are.
> 
> **BlackWatch:** Oh, I've been ready...

~*~*~

"It's been two weeks. Two weeks, gentlemen. And what do we have to show for it?"

"A lot of new bookmarks?" Mac flinched as the Director's nails dug into his shoulder and shot an appealing look at both his partners.

"How is it our fault if this nutcase has gone underground?" Now Vic was treated to the same grip, though his jacket did blunt the dagger sharp tips a bit.

"Oh, I don't know... Perhaps because neither of you seem to be taking this case as seriously as you should be? I have half a mind to start fresh with Li Ann as the bait."

"I thought you said that he only targeted men?" At the Director's amused glance, Li Ann shook her head, her jaw settling into a stubborn line. "No. Just because you dressed me up as a man that one night does not mean I want to pretend to be one on the computer."

The two men avoided looking at each other out of self-preservation, not wanting to laugh, but even so their boss rounded on them. "At this juncture, I'm willing to bet that Li Ann would do a better job then either of you. I would be pleasantly surprised if you proved me wrong by finding Mr. Kirkdon soon - as in within the next three days."

The Director released her grip on Mac and Victor, then casually examined her manicure. "Failure to do so will only prove to me once again that Ms. Tsei has more balls then either of you." Giving a small, Cheshire cat smile at the duplicate expressions of outraged shock on her male agents' faces, the Director executed a perfect runway turn and strolled up the stairs to her private abode.

"You heard her boys," Li Ann said, trying to keep the laughter out of her voice. "Get to work. Don't make me prove that I'm more of a man then you are."

"Damn," Mac breathed after their former fiancée had left the dimly lit conference room. "Yours still attached?"

"Barely," Vic sighed, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. The idea of their boss coming anywhere near his balls was enough to make them shrink faster then the coldest shower. "Are you sure that you haven't seen any sign of Kirkdon in all your travels around the web?"

Mac's lower lip pushed out in a very creditable pout. "Do you think I like spending my nights watching that stuff? If I could find him, I'd have you on him in a minute just to get my social life back!"

"Toronto's female population must be in mourning."

"Haven't you noticed all the women in black you see lately?"

"Huh. Thought those were the ones who had gone out with you already, mourning the death of their illusions."

"Love you too, babe," Mac chuckled as he stood and headed for the door. "And don't worry, maybe tonight will be your lucky night."

Vic smiled at that. "It just might be, you never know."

~*~*~

 

> **TrueBlue:** That woman drives me insane! There are times I just want to walk out of there.
> 
> **CJiles:** If it's that bad, why don't you?
> 
> **TrueBlue:** It's not that easy.
> 
> **CJiles:** Career position?
> 
> **TrueBlue:** You could call it that, though I'm not sure about the retirement benefits.
> 
> **CJiles:** Don't stress it then. You're going to give yourself an ulcer at this rate.
> 
> **TrueBlue:** Not if I keep venting to you like this. Thanks for letting me bitch about it all.
> 
> **CJiles:** If it keeps you from tearing your hair out over it, I consider it time well spent.
> 
> **TrueBlue:** How do you know I have any hair to begin with?
> 
> **CJiles:** Is that your way of telling me that you're bald?
> 
> **TrueBlue:** Would it matter if I was?
> 
> **CJiles:** No... Could be fun actually.
> 
> **TrueBlue:** Well I'm not - bald that is.
> 
> **C** **Jiles:** Awww, ruin my fantasies why don't you!
> 
> **TrueBlue:** CJ, you are one weird guy.
> 
> **CJiles:** Thank you
> 
> **TrueBlue:** So what do you suggest I do - to relax I mean.
> 
> **CJiles:** If I'm that tense, I like to go dancing.
> 
> **TrueBlue:** To that stuff you sent me before? Sorry man, but I can't see that calming me down any.
> 
> **CJiles:** That's for fun. If I want to chill, I go for something slower.
> 
> **TrueBlue** **:** Like what?
> 
> **CJiles:** Hang on.
> 
> **TrueBlue:** Hanging...

Knowing that it would be a few minutes before CJ's computer was free again, Victor sat up on the couch and stretched before setting his laptop on the coffee table. "I should be frightened if he's sending me more music..." he chuckled, deciding that another beer might be a good idea at this point.

Over the past two weeks, the ex-cop had learned a lot about his new friend and, in turn, had told him more about himself and his past then most people were aware of after years of knowing him. Maybe it was the fact that communicating like this was both impersonal and more intimate then talking in person, but for whatever reason, Vic had come to look forward to his nightly conversations with CJ as the high point of his day.

After popping the top off the bottle of beer, he settled back onto the couch and dragged the small computer back onto his lap, propping his bare feet up on the low table in front of him. Mac hadn't checked in yet, but he knew his partner was online, trolling various chatrooms in search of their target. Victor felt vaguely guilty over the fact that he wasn't doing more to help in the investigation, but there really wasn't much he could do until Ramsey flushed out their quarry.

And until then, he'd enjoy the time he did have.

 

> **CJiles:** YGM
> 
> **True** **Blue:** What is it?
> 
> **CJiles:** What I like to dance to.
> 
> **TrueBlue:** Hang on, let me download the file.
> 
> **CJiles:** Hanging...
> 
> **TrueBlue:** Haha
> 
> **CJiles:** Sorry, couldn't resist.
> 
> **TrueBlue:** Try ;)
> 
> **CJiles:** Nah, what fun would that be?
> 
> **TrueBlue:** Not as much as teasing me I'm sure.
> 
> **CJiles:** Exactly

A few keystrokes extracted the compressed file and brought up the media bar, opening the new file. It was a song Vic had heard before, in fact, he doubted there were very few people who hadn't heard it considering that it had been on every radio and video station a couple of years ago. Then, it had merely been a bit of background music, part of a soundtrack about angels in Los Angeles, and he really hadn't paid much attention to it but now...

 

> _And I don't want the world to see me_  
>  _'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
>  _When everything's made to be broken_  
>  _I just want you to know who I am_

It seemed an odd choice for a slow song to dance to, but when Vic closed his eyes and listened to the longing-filled lyrics, all he could imagine was hearing to it while swaying to the back beat, his arms wound around CJ's waist.

 

> **TrueBlue:** Now this one I like.
> 
> **CJiles:** I'm scared. We agree on something musical.
> 
> **TrueBlue:** Might be the only time it happens, we should celebrate.
> 
> **CJiles:** Wanna dance?
> 
> **TrueBlue:** With you?
> 
> **CJiles:** No, with your boss . You said we should celebrate, and this would relax you too.
> 
> **TrueBlue:** How?
> 
> **CJiles:** Hopefully it will get you thinking about something other then your work for a while!
> 
> **TrueBlue:** No, I didn't mean how will it relax me, I meant how would we do that?
> 
> **CJiles:** Imagination and good timing. Any particular setting you'd like?

Vic took a quick swallow of his drink, hoping it would calm the sudden racing of his heart. _It's just fiction, it's not real._ But then why was he aching with the need to let go and allow this fantasy to run its course?

 **TrueBlue:** A summer night, outside, on a deck overlooking a lake.

 

> **CJiles:** Mmm, nice choice. When I give you the word, count down five seconds and start the song. Don't worry about saying anything, just think about it.
> 
> **TrueBlue:** Okay. Umm, CJ?
> 
> **CJiles:** You sure you're okay with this?
> 
> **TrueBlue:** Yeah, I was just wondering how tall you were?
> 
> **CJiles:** 6'3", what about you?
> 
> **TrueBlue:** 6'
> 
> **CJiles:** Looks like you get to use my shoulder then, if you want.
> 
> **TrueBlue:** I - I'd like that.
> 
> **CJiles:** Me too. Give me a second, okay?
> 
> **TrueBlue:** Okay.
> 
> **CJiles:** It's one of those perfect summer nights that only seem to happen in books or movies. The sun's been down for a few hours, taking with it the heat of the day, but leaving just enough of a reminder that the breeze off the water is a welcome contrast. There's not much light out here, just a few candles set around the railing, though with the brilliant stars overhead we really don't need it. Aside from the quiet lapping of the waves and the calls of the nocturnal animals, the only other sound is the soft music of the stereo. The song changes and it's the most natural thing in the world to take you in my arms and sway to the beat.

After counting down five seconds, Vic started the song again. Closing his eyes, he leaned back against the arm of the couch and let his imagination roam. It was all so clear, the worn planking under his feet, the gentle scent of new mown grass on the breeze, the soft lapping of the water behind him. Most clear, however, was the feel of the man in his arms.

Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around his torso, mentally replacing the feel of his t-shirt with that of raw silk covering hard, lean body. The song's poignant lyrics drifted through the air, and Victor relaxed fully against his partner, rubbing his face against CJ's neck, acutely aware of the answering tightening of the other man's arms.

~*~*~

 

> **BlackWatch:** God babe, you are amazing.
> 
> **LghtFngrs:** That was - wow. It gets better every time.
> 
> **BlackWatch:** It could be even better, you know.
> 
> **LghtFngrs:** I don't see how!
> 
> **BlackWatch:** We could cut out the middle man, I'd really like to meet you.
> 
> **LghtFngrs:** I - umm - I don't know if that's a good idea.
> 
> **BlackWatch:** What? I'm good enough to do like this but not in person?
> 
> **LghtFngrs:** No! No, I didn't mean that, I just don't want you to be disappointed or anything.
> 
> **BlackWatch:** We know what we both like babe, how could you disappoint me? Just think about how good it would feel if it was real.
> 
> **LghtFngrs:** If it felt any better I might die.
> 
> **BlackWatch:** And dying from pleasure is a bad thing? ;)
> 
> **LghtFngrs:** Guess there are worse ways to go...
> 
> **BlackWatch:** So, when do you want to get together? You free tomorrow?
> 
> **LghtFngrs:** Shit. I have to work.
> 
> **BlackWatch:** Another time then, unless you can call in sick.
> 
> **LghtFngrs:** I guess I could see if someone could cover for me. Can I let you know?
> 
> **BlackWatch:** Sure, babe. If not, we can always get in a little more practice.
> 
> **LghtFngrs:** I like practicing with you, the way you make me feel...
> 
> **BlackWatch:** It's pretty good for me too. As a matter of fact, all this talk about it is really getting to me, babe. Wanna have another go 'round?
> 
> **LghtFngrs:** ::laughing:: You're gonna kill me!
> 
> **BlackWatch:** Not tonight, baby.

~*~*~

The song ended and Vic opened his eyes, feeling bereft when he saw not the world of his fantasy, but his own familiar apartment. _God, I'm falling for him and I don't even know him._

 

> **TrueBlue:** CJ?
> 
> **CJiles:** Yeah?
> 
> **TrueBlue:** Would you do something for me?
> 
> **CJiles:** Of course, what do you need?
> 
> **TrueBlue:** Kiss me.
> 
> **CJiles:** Oh god. Are you sure about this?
> 
> **TrueBlue:** Very sure. C'mon, CJ. The song's over, we're still standing there, I'm looking up at you, can't you see how much I want it?
> 
> **CJiles:** Yeah, I can. Almost as much as I do. Your eyes... I look in them and I'm lost. You told me that they were green, but not that they looked like the depths of a shadowed forest, one I want to stay in forever. My hand slides up to the back of your neck, feathering through your hair, as I lean in, giving you time to back off it you want to.
> 
> **TrueBlue:** I know why you're going slow, and decide to take things into my own hands. Lunging up, I close my mouth on yours, tasting your lips for the first time, demanding your response by letting you feel mine.
> 
> **CJiles:** So good, just like I thought... Fuck. TB, we need to stop or I'm not going to be able to.
> 
> **TrueBlue:** So don't, why do you want to anyway?
> 
> **CJiles:** You're not making this easy.
> 
> **TrueBlue:** Good, I want to make it as hard as possible.
> 
> **CJiles:** You're too much. I like you too much. That's why I just don't want to be - shit, how to say this?
> 
> **TrueBlue:** You're just not interested?
> 
> **CJiles:** No! God no! I'm too interested! I want more then just my imagination. I want...
> 
> **TrueBlue:** What?
> 
> **CJiles:** I'd really like to meet you.
> 
> **TrueBlue:** Okay, when and where?
> 
> **CJiles:** You're going to agree that easily? You don't even know me.
> 
> **TrueBlue:** You're wrong. I trust my instincts and they tell me that I do. When and where?
> 
> **TrueBlue:** CJ? Am I pushing too much?
> 
> **CJiles:** No, I'm just trying to believe this and wondering if I should have asked sooner.
> 
> **TrueBlue:** Don't worry about it, now are you going to think of somewhere or should I?
> 
> **CJiles:** How about coffee at the Starbucks at the corner of College and Spadina? That way we can talk some and see what happens.
> 
> **TrueBlue:** Why do I feel like you're trying to protect me? CJiles: Because I am?
> 
> **TrueBlue:** I'm a big boy, CJ. I can take care of myself.
> 
> **CJiles:** Never said you couldn't, TB. I just don't want to do the wrong thing here so I'd rather go slow.
> 
> **TrueBlue:** Well just remember, if you go too slow, I'm going to have to grab you and drag you along.
> 
> **CJiles:** And I bet you would too. I'll send you a mail tomorrow with the details, okay?
> 
> **TrueBlue** **:** I'll be looking forward to it. And CJ?
> 
> **CJiles:** Hmm?
> 
> **TrueBlue:** I can't wait.
> 
> **CJiles:** Just hope you feel like that after tomorrow.
> 
> **TrueBlue:** Why would you say that?
> 
> **CJiles:** No reason. Now go get some sleep so your boss doesn't eat you.
> 
> **TrueBlue:** Yes sir Get some rest yourself.
> 
> **CJiles:** I'll try anyway, not sure how well it will work now.
> 
> **TrueBlue:** Go. To. Sleep!
> 
> **CJiles:** Okay, okay. Night.
> 
> **TrueBlue:** See you tomorrow.
> 
> **CJiles:** I can't wait.


End file.
